Fighting My True Feelings
by leahmaree1992
Summary: Kelly and Matt have feelings...but all they do is fight them.


This fic is an M/K and takes place after Matt and Kel shared that hug awww! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Southern Star and Channel 7

Kelly woke up one morning with a weird feeling. She was still in her uniform, her pillow was damp, and one of her pillows from her double bed was missing. She turned over and suddenly remembered last night's events. There was Matt on her floor using her spare pillow. Her pillow was damp from her tears, and Matt had come over to comfort her in her grief. She was overwhelmed with all the events, but yet couldn't hide the happiness that Matt had stayed overnight to watch her.

"Good morning sunshine" Kelly heard a voice say. She rolled over again to notice that Matt had woken up.  
"Mornin' Matt; had a nice sleep?" she asked half sleepily and half sarcastically.  
"Oh yes, very nice pillow" Matt replied with a cheeky grin as he patted her pillow.  
"Ha ha" was Kelly's reply.  
_Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz_ went Matt's phone.  
"Excuse me" said Matt and he fetched his phone.  
"Hello?"  
_Hey Matt it's Alex just needed to let you know that tell Kel she has the day off, and your shift doesn't start until 1pm...Changes, you know_  
"Yes, sure Sarge. I'll let her know. Thanks, bye!"  
Matt hung up and turned towards Kelly. "You've got the day off" he said.  
Kelly, who was still lying her bed, replied with a simply groan. "Good."  
"Well, I don't have to start until 1pm, so I'm off" Matt was about to leave as though nothing had happened, until Kelly stopped him. "Wait!" Matt started hearing bells ringing in his head. _Where did I hear that before? Last night?_  
"Yes?" he said as he turned towards her.  
"Aren't you having breakfast?" Kel asked.  
"I guess" was Matt's simple reply.  
"I'll meet you in 2 minutes then" Kelly then grabbed some clothes, went into the shower, got changed, and ran down the stairs to meet Matt for some well earned breakfast.

After a well-earned breakfast, Kelly walked back up the stairs to her room. As she tidied up her room, she picked up the pillow Matt had used last night, and found a mini-notebook and a pen. She turned to the first page.

_Matt's Thoughts. Not to be used as a diary, just a place to put down my thoughts. Volume 2_

Kelly looked around her room sheepishly, even though there was no one around to see her. She shouldn't be snooping, but what exactly did Matt mean by thoughts? She turned to page two.

_Entry #1  
I feel so sorry for Kel. I was in my room, trying to drown my sorrows once more when I heard tears. It was Kelly herself. I went to see if she was alright, and she tried to say that, but as I got up to leave she didn't want me too. I didn't refuse; I think we both felt like we needed someone there that night. We did nothing except comfort each other. As my colleagues have noticed, I'm not exactly a social person, but that night, it was like my whole attitude changed. Kel's my friend, and I'll stick up for her._

Kelly took a mega flop of shock. She just couldn't believe what she read. "Thank you Matt" she said to the notebook. Her tears were starting once again. Matt was so kind, and she now knew that he would be a friend that she could trust.

She closed the notebook and put it on her bedside table. She did it just in time. Someone was knocking on her door. "Hey Kel, it's Matt." Kelly was about to let him in, but Matt heard her tears before her words and barged right on in.  
"Kel! Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kel settled her tears down. "Yeh sure, just got bitten by an ant, that's all."  
Matt thought to himself. _I'm not that stupid. I can tell she didn't get bitten by an ant, and how would of she gotten bitten by an ant anyway inside?_  
"You...you want to take a walk?" he asked Kel.  
Kel fixed her composure right there and then. "No thanks Matt, I'm fine, really. Oh, and by the way, here's your book and pen."  
Matt gave a smile. "Ah thank you, that's exactly what I came for. Better get going, shift starts in 10 minutes. Thanks, and bye!"  
"Bye Matt" Kelly replied in a dull-like voice as she shut the door.

Kelly flopped onto her bed and started getting tears again. She pulled out her journal and started writing.  
_Why did I have to be such a jerk just then to Matt? I read his thoughts book he left behind last night and he says he feels sorry for me and wants to be my friend, but now that I know the truth, I feel scared in someways. He's so caring though...stop the rubbish Kel. I want nothing more than a friendship...but he's so caring...hmph...all I think I'm doing is fighting my true feelings.  
Luv Kel xx_

Matt walked into his room, feeling slightly hurt by Kelly's attitude towards him at that last moment. _What was really bugging her?_ He kept thinking to himself. He pushed these thoughts aside as he got dressed in his uniform, ready for work.

Kelly had decided to push her thoughts away by putting on a loud CD on her stereo, hook up the headphones and blast her ears out. Matt heard this as he walked by, and just gave a laugh and shake of the head as he heard Kelly's terrible singing voice.

Before long, the night had come once again. Matt wondered would Kelly have a teary moment once again. He doubted it. _Why should I care? She's only a friend! Not like I want her to cry! I can go see her any time!_

It was getting late, and Kelly went down and had a couple of drinks to put the past 24 hours events behind her. As she headed up to her room and flopped down on her bed, she heard a knocking at the door. "Come in" she called. There was no answer. "Come IN!" she called a bit louder. Still no answer. She forced herself up and went to open the door. There was no one there, except a piece of paper on the door.

_Well I ain't that dumb. I do happen to know to escape. You'll never lock me up. Psycho ward, or gaol, you'll never lock me up. I'm watching you. Estelle._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kelly loud and clear. She heard footsteps running to her and blacked out.

An hour later Kelly regained consciousness. She was in her room with Matt staring at her.  
"What in the WORLD are you STARING at ME LIKE THAT?" she asked Matt loud and clear. Matt turned away and started to blush, just as Kelly started to cry again. "Kel, are you alright?" came those familiar, calm and caring words again. "Matt...I...I blacked out 'cause Estelle sent me a note...I'm really, really scared. I thought she was locked up! Now she's escaped! I'm never gonna be free from her am I? Am I Matt? I'm too scared to live. I feel so hopeless! I'm meant to be a copper, not some shy, scared person!" Matt couldn't take it anymore. He started crying himself.  
It was time for Kel to be compassionate. "Matt, what's wrong yourself?"  
"Rosa. I feel so helpless, so useless letting Rosa die the way she did. Every night I drown my sorrows; I feel so guilty." He collapsed into Kelly's outreaching arms.  
After sharing a long and meaningful hug, Matt realised he had to say something really serious to Kelly.  
"Kel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I, um, I...I..." Matt was stuttering really hard.  
"Yes Matt?" Kelly was wondering what was taking so long for him.  
Knock, knock, knock. They both stared at the door, knowing who it was.  
"You wait here, I'll go deal with her. Be strong Kel, be strong" Matt whispered.  
He went and opened the door. "Thought you could be so tough, hey? Oh sorry, are you Kelly's boyfriend? Oh my, now she has someone to 'protect her.' Ooh-la-la!" Estelle said with an evil laugh. "Come on, where is the rat? Bring her out here. I've got another punishment to give her!"  
Matt gave Estelle a smile. "Sure thing. But before you give Kel her punishment, I'm gonna give you YOUR punishment!" And with that Matt made her flip and grabbed her hands firmly behind her back and pushed her onto the floor. "LET ME GO!" was the screams of Estelle. "Kel, ring 'em" Matt asked. Kelly knew exactly what to do. She grabbed her phone and phoned her colleagues.

Before long, Estelle was once again taken away and locked up. An exhausted Kelly, went into her room, wanting to catch some shut-eye. Instead, Matt followed her into her room.  
"What you want Matt?" Kelly asked him, nearly half asleep.  
"Umm...you know how I was about to tell you something before Estelle came?"  
Kelly was awake now with eagerness. "Yes?"  
"Well...ummm..." Matt was stuttering once again.  
Kel hopped off her bed and went over to him and held his hands. "Yes Matt?" she looked up to him.  
"Ireallylikeyou" Matt said in a blur. Kelly smiled. She knew what he said, but she wanted to hear it clearer.  
"Sorry Matt?" can you say that again? Matt took a breath. "I really like you." Kelly had to admit her feelings now. "Matt, I like you too...except I think it's more like...love, don't you think?" Matt said nothing. He simply brought his head down and kissed her. After he finished, Kelly looked up to him again. "I think all we've been doing is fighting our true feelings, hey?" Matt simply nodded.

They both went to their rooms, with Kelly hoping that one day he would ask her to be his wife and start a family.


End file.
